Shelter by sinemoras09 in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Oboro sobrevive... .:. Final Alternativo da Série Anime Basilisk .:. COMPLETA


**Uma fanfic Basilisk**

**Classificação etária: K**

Contém Spoilers.

_**Shipper:** Genosuke&Oboro_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Basilisk não é meu. Nada é meu. D;  
_

_**Autora: **__Sinemoras09 *girl, you have no idea how much I love Basilik. I think it's the best Anime ever! Ok, there's __also_ naruto, but Basilisk is soooo amazing! =)*  


_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Oboro sobrevive... .:. Final Alternativo da Série Anime Basilisk .:.  
_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Shelter**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_i._**

- Ela ainda está viva. - disse Kyohachiro. E se virou para seus homens. - Ela ainda está viva!

O círculo fechou-se. Kyohachiro tocou o ombro de Gennosuke.

- Ela vai viver. - Gennosuke fitava a tudo sem dizer sequer uma palavra, via silenciosamente seus homens aproximando-se do corpo de Oboro e tomando-a consigo. - Eu prometo a você, Gennosuke Kouga, ela viverá.

.

**_ii._**

Oboro acordou numa atmosfera de plena escuridão. Incapaz de se concentrar, tudo a seu redor parecia borrado, nada além de formas escuras e sombras. - Oboro-dono, - alguém disse em meio à escuridão, e a moça pode ver o rosto de Gennosuke.

- Gennosuke-sama. - Oboro lutava para sentar-se agora. - Onde -

- Descanse, Oboro-dono. - A voz parecia cada vez mais distante, como se desaparecendo como neblina. - Deve recuperar sua força.

Oboro fechou os olhos. - Eu estou no céu... - Murmurou.

E mergulhou em sono profundo novamente, aconchegando a cabeça contra os braços de Gennosuke.

.

**_iii._**

Seus olhos abriram e mesmo com toda escuridão ela podia _ver._

Mãos pairaram sobre o peito para tocar as bandagens atreladas a si. - Você sobreviveu. - disse Gennosuke e Oboro quase pulou de susto.

- Gennosuke-sama! - Oboro se jogou em seus braços. - Gennosuke-sama, meu amor … - E chorou contra o peito masculino, repousando a mão levemente em seus cabelos. - Certamente este é o céu. - disse e pode sentir o homem pressionado contra si começar a sorrir. Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para seu rosto. - Eu pensei que estivesse morto. - Tomou a mão de Gennosuke e pousou-a sobre seu coração. - Eu pensei ...

- Você errou, - Respondeu.

Havia um brilho em seus olhos e Oboro notou de imediato que nunca o tinha visto tão feliz quanto agora. - A lâmina passou rente ao meu coração. Se tivesse simplesmente mirado mais para o canto...

E Oboro murmurou. - Eu não consigo matar... - E Gennosuke soltou uma risadinha leve em seu cabelo.

- Oboro-dono... Foi Hattori Kyohachiro que nos salvou. Foi ele quem enviou os médicos para cuidar das nossas feridas e é graças a ele que sobrevivemos. - Uma mão repousou delicadamente sobre a cabeça da moça. Oboro fechou os olhos quando Gennosuke começou a acariciar-lhe as madeichas . - De acordo com o pergaminho, ambos fomos mortos na batalha final. Mas foi apenas a desejo de Kyohachiro que sobrevivemos. Então, podemos nos casar, Oboro-dono. - Gennosuke afastou-se um pouco para fitar o rosto de Oboro. - Nós podemos nos casar e assim sermos um só.

- Gennosuke-sama. - Oboro fitou-o com olhos arregalados. - Você será meu marido.

E se beijaram e Oboro pressionou o rosto contra o pescoço pescoço masculino. Sentiu-se quente e confortável. Saboreou a sensação de seu rosto enterrado nas dobras do hakama de Genosuke.

Ela estava prestes a adormecer quando realização lhe trouxe de volta à realidade. Então, abriu os olhos depressa e olhou ao redor da sala.

- Apenas um... futon... - disse Oboro. E olhou para Gennosuke. - Gennosuke-sama?

- Eu... - Ele ficou vermelho e isso fez o coração de Oboro palpitar. - Foi idéia de Kyohachiro que ficássemos juntos. - Gennosuke respondeu. - Eu ficaria ao seu lado para compensar todo esse tempo em que estivemos separados. Se a idéia não lhe agrada, vou solicitar outro lugar para ficar...

- Gennosuke-sama. - Oboro abraçou-o forte. - Eu não vou te deixar partir.

E se beijaram novamente.

Oboro aconchegou-se ao lado dele, pousando sua delicada mão contra o coração de Gennosuke.

.

* * *

**_N/T:_**

_Sim, um anime como Basilisk mecere um final alternativo (e fluffy =)_


End file.
